Recipes
Below you'll find all the recipes currently available in the game. Profit Chart For each recipe below, the following items are listed: Level of stove required, Time to cook, Ingredient Value if sold instead of cooked, Ingredient Cost to plant, Profit made by Cooking the ingredients instead of selling them, Total Profit made after considering the cost to plant any ingredient items. Explanatory notes are below the table. Profits do not consider costs to research or to purchase stoves, animals, or trees because these are one time costs. Ingredient Costs consider only planted crops, assuming a full average yield before any stealing. Both seeding and plowing costs are included. Costs are rounded to the nearest half coin. If an ingredient is the product of another recipe, the value of the cooked ingredient is listed first, followed by the value of its component parts. For example, Cornbread is made with 1 cows milk and 8 cornmeal. Cornmeal is made with 5 corn. The value of 1 cows milk and 8 cornmeal is listed first, followed by the value of 1 cows milk and 40 corn. The same is true for Cooking Profit. Recipes Cabbage Soup Level: 1 Time: 5 Minutes (Fast) Sell: 30 Coins Ingredients: 5 Cabbage Raspberry Jam Level: 1 Time: 3 Minutes (Fast) Sell: 10 Coins Ingredients: 3 Raspberries Baked Beans Level: 1 Time: 10 Minutes (Slow) Sell: 84 Coins Ingredients: 7 Beans Cornmeal Level: 1 Time: 5 Minutes (Fast) Sell: 55 Coins Ingredients: 5 Corn Unlocked for 250 Coins Pineapple Glazed Fish Level: 1 Time: 15 Minutes (Slow) Sell: 87 Coins Ingredients: 4 Pineapples, 2 Mackerel Unlocked for 50 Coins Small Omelette Level: 1 Time: 3 Minutes (Fast) Sell: 28 Ingredients: 2 Eggs, 2 Onions Unlocked after researched Cheese Level: 2 Time: 5 Minutes (Fast) Sell: 27 Coins Ingredients: 1 Cows Milk Unlocked for 300 Coins Poi Level: 2 Time: 5 Minutes (Fast) Sell: 40 Coins Ingredients: 4 Taro Roots Unlocked for 350 Coins Lili Punch Level: 2 Time: 10 Minutes (Slow) Sell: 50 Coins Ingredients: 5 Raspberries, 3 Lilikoi Unlocked for 250 Coins < what does this mean? Passion Juice Level: 2 Time: 15 Minutes (Slow) Sell: 80 Coins Ingredients: 8 Passion Fruit Unlocked for 435 Coins Cup of Coffee Level: 2 Time: 3 Minutes (Fast) Sell: 125 Ingredients: 5 Coffee Unlocked after researched Carrot Cake Level: 3 Time: 5 Minutes (Fast) Sell: 63 Coins Ingredients: 1 Sugar Cane, 4 Carrots Unlocked for 850 Coins Fruit Salad Level: 3 Time: 5 Minutes (Fast) Sell: 287 Coins Ingredients: 6 Pineapples, 5 Watermelons, 5 Apples Unlocked for 620 Coins Ceviche Level: 3 Time: 20 Minutes (Slow) Sell: 137 Coins Ingredients: 8 Limes, 8 Onions, 6 Mackerel Unlocked for 1000 Coins Cornbread Level: 3 Time: 10 Minutes (Slow) Sell: 494 Coins Ingredients: 1 Cows Milk, 8 Cornmeal Unlocked for 980 Coins Halohalo Level: 3 Time: 20 Minutes (Slow) Sell: 137 Coins Ingredients: 5 Beans, 1 Cows Milk, 4 Yams Unlocked for 505 Coins Stir Fry Level: 3 Time: 10 Minutes (Slow) Sell: 244 Coins Ingredients: 8 Corn, 7 Onions, 6 Peppers Unlocked for 715 Coins Veggie Soup Level: 3 Time: 20 Minutes (Slow) Sell: 184 Coins Ingredients: 7 Onions, 8 Carrots, 9 Cabbage Unlocked for 520 Coins Chili Level: 3 Time: 3 Minutes (Fast) Sell: 138 Ingredients: 7 Beans, 2 Peppers Unlocked after research Banana Bread Level: 4 Time: 10 Minutes (Slow) Sell: 147 Coins Ingredients: 3 Bananas, 2 Cornmeal Unlocked for 1570 Coins Grilled Eggplant Level: 4 Time: 10 Minutes (Slow) Sell: 589 Coins Ingredients: 6 Eggplants, 5 Cheese Unlocked for 1650 Coins Kimchi Level: 4 Time: 15 Minutes (Slow) Sell: 99 Coins Ingredients: 3 Peppers, 4 Cabbage, 2 Mackerel Unlocked for 1750 Coins Pizza Level: 4 Time: 15 Minutes (Slow) Sell: 438 Coins Ingredients: 5 Tomatoes, 4 Cornmeal, 1 Cheese Unlocked for 1550 Coins Chips and Salsa Level: 4 Time: 3 Minutes (Fast) Sell: 435 Ingredients: 4 Peppers, 3 Tomatoes, 4 Cornmeal Unlocked after research Macaroons Level: 4 Time: 5 Minutes (Fast) Sell: 40 Ingredients: 3 Eggs, 2 Coconuts, 1 Sugar Cane Unlocked after research